Dreamfields (script)
Script 2.1 (5/11/1995) Cast of characters * GWENEVERE, "Gwen" - Princess of Avalon, wears the Sun Stone * SUNSTAR - Winged Unicorn, bonded to Gwen * FALLON - Warrior, Scout, wears the Moon Stone * MOONDANCE - Unicorn, bonded to Fallon * TAMARA - Singer, Songwriter, Baby Animal Wrangler, wears the Heart Stone * QUEEN ANYA - Queen of Avalon * LADY KALE - Outlaw Princess * GRIMM - Dragon * RUFUS - Dweasel * TWIG - Dweasel * DRAKE - Pack Rider * THUNDERBOLT - Wolf * MERLIN - Father of Avalon * LORD BATTON - Snobby young Lord * Misc. tailgate party goers ACT I (1) EST. EXT. - THE GREAT PLAINS - AFTERNOON Pan over the site of "The Harvesting," a big tailgate party in a cleared out field the size of a football field. Surrounding the field are wagons and carts from all over Avalon. Food stands are set up on the backs of the wagons with bouquets of flowers and baskets of fresh produce to show off the harvest from the plains. There is a wooden dance floor set in the center. Drake and Tamara walk past the flower stalls towards the Crystal carriage (in opened tent mode). Tamara smells a flower that Drake gave her. Everyone is happy and having a great time except - Gwen stands (party outfit) in front of the carriage/ tent, alone. We see she is watching Tamara (party outfit) and Drake laughing together as they walk towards her. DRAKE Well, aren't you glad you left the babies with Archie? TAMARA I'm not sure how Archie feels about it, but I'm having a lot of fun - Gwen, what's wrong? GWEN Wrong? well, I'm so thirsty, perhaps you could get us some punch, Drake. What Gwen doesn't see is Lord Batton walking up behind her balancing 3 cups of punch in his hands. DRAKE Why not let your "date" get you a drink. GWEN Batton is not my - (Batton shows up by her side) uh, Batton, you shouldn't have. BATTON Gwenevere, this is the fourth time you've sent me for punch. Batton hands a cup to Gwen, and one to Tamara. TAMARA Thanks, Batton. GWEN Thank you, Batton. Batton is about to drink the third cup when Drake reaches in and takes it. DRAKE Thanks, Batton. BATTON (to Drake) Don't you have something else to do - like look for missing Crown Jewels?! DRAKE Hey man, it's the Harvesting Party. TAMARA Maybe we should be out looking. After all, we're right here in the Great Plains. GWEN Until we hear reports of a wild magic outbreak, it would be like looking for a needle in a haystack. SFX: Square dance music starts up. Gwen spins about in her party dress. GWEN Drake, the music's starting. All right! DRAKE Let's dance! Gwen smiles expectantly, ready to dance with Drake, when he grabs Tamara's hand and whirls her laughing away onto the dance floor. Gwen, left with Batton, looks upset. GWEN (not looking at Batton) Well, how about you, Batton? BATTON The dancing here is so... square. GWEN It's a square dance, Batton. Oh, I get it. Square dance! BATTON Gwenevere, you are so clever. My, you look good! Gwen smiles and turns - she sees Batton is talking not to her but - to his own reflection in the mirror (propped up on the back of a wagon) as he combs his hair. GWEN I need Sunstar. She's the only one who appreciates me! CUT (2) EXT. GREAT PLAINS - AFTERNOON WIDE SHOT - Sunstar and Gwen fly through the Broom Trees over the expansive Great Plains. Gwen now wears her adventure outfit. GWEN Ooh, that Drake! I gave him a perfectly good opportunity to dance with me and he blew it! SUNSTAR (vo) Why didn't you ask him? GWEN I'm the Princess It's up to me to say no. When they ask. Which they will. SUNSTAR (vo) Who? GWEN The boys. I could have my pick of any boy in the kingdom. SUNSTAR (vo) But you like Drake best. Sunstar flies through some low hanging blue and golden clouds. GWEN Drake never does what he's supposed to do. A boy should have to prove himself to be the partner of a Princess! A flash of light sparks on the other side of the hill. GWEN What was that? SUNSTAR (vo) I don't know. GWEN Let's check it out. Sunstar flies over a grassy knoll. Before them stands the most magnificent crystal castle Gwen's ever seen. Gwen and Amber land on the parapet of the castle. GWEN Isn't this place marvelous. It's like a dream! A loud ROAR! erupts as a giant, funky, T-Rex dragon stomps its way around the castle. It looks at the Princess and licks it's lips. REX Ah, a Princess, my favorite snack. SUNSTAR (vo) Leave us alone, big, bad, dragon! REX Oooooh, unicorn for desert. Yummy! GWEN Stand aside, great dragon! REX Spunky! GWEN All right, you asked for it. Gwen raises her Sun Stone into the air. GWEN By the magic of the Sun Stone! Nothing happens. GWEN I said, By the magic of the Sun Stone! Nothing happens. GWEN Oh oh. ROAR!! Fire streams out of the dragon's mouth. Gwen and Sunstar duck behind the parapet wall. The dragon's big eye looks down on them. REX Ah, there you are, my little tidbits. GWEN Help! Help! GOOD KNIGHT DRAKE (off screen) Stand down, Sir Dragon! SUNSTAR (vo) Gwen, look! Across the way stands a Knight in silver armor on a great white steed. The Knight has a silver visor drawn down so we cannot see his face. He rears up on his great white steed. The dragon looks and startles in fear. REX Oh no, not the Good Knight! Good Knight raises his visor and we see that it is Drake! Drake's smile is so pearly white, it catches the sun and sparkles like a jewel. Drake the Knight charges the dragon. The dragon tries to stomp him but the mighty white steed is too fast. Drake the Knight rushes around the dragon and pokes him in the dragon butt with his lance. REX Yeowzir! GOOD KNIGHT DRAKE Be gone, scary beast! The dragon runs off. Gwen calls down from the balcony at her savior. GWEN (swooning) Oh, my hero! GOOD KNIGHT DRAKE Yes, Fair Maiden, but I must be off. A hero's job is never done. Plenty of Princesses to save. GWEN Wait a minute, I'm the only Princess around here - And another thing - where's Thunder? WIPE (3) EXT. - GRASSY HILL CLOSE UP - Gwen raises her head quickly. She is mounted on Sunstar. They stand on the ridge overlooking an empty valley. It's surrounded by low hanging pink clouds. Gwen has been sleeping. SUNSTAR (vo) Princess, you fell asleep. GWEN (dismounts and looks over the empty field) Wow, I had the strangest dream. Drake was dressed in this ridiculous outfit and he rescued me from - oh never mind, just a silly dream. SUNSTAR (vo) Are you all right? GWEN (getting an idea) Of course - well, actually, no. I think you should go back and get Drake. SUNSTAR (vo) Why? GWEN Tell him I need rescuing. SUNSTAR (vo) Rescuing? Are you hurt? GWEN No, no, um, tell him it's a surprise. SUNSTA'R (vo) ''All right, if that's what you want. Sunstar takes off and flies back through the pink clouds. Gwen walks down into the grassy fields. '''GWEN Now, let me see, where's a good spot to rescue a Princess? The grass is getting very tall, past her hips. She wades through, practically swimming. GWEN This is tough going. Gwen emerges into a clearing. She looks up, straight ahead, and freezes. Her eyes go wide with delighted surprise. There in front of her is the CRYSTAL MALL, the world's most amazing shopping mall. GWEN Well, when the going gets tough, the tough... go shopping! WIPE (4) INT. CRYSTAL MALL - DAY Dream sequences - don't necessarily need to hook up in a neat structure. Gwen walks down the main corridor of the mall looking around in wonder. Shops line both sides. Everything is beautiful, and everything is on sale! Gwen reads a sign. GWEN Today only - sale - If you like it, it's yours! Wow! Gwen wanders about piling stuff into her arms, coats, clothes, riding boots... Gwen dances down the aisles, her arms full of goodies. GWEN Oh please, don't let this be a dream! She stops short in front of a bridal store. In the window is a gorgeous wedding gown, on a mannequin that looks very much like Gwen. Next to it, is a handsome groom. He looks a bit like Drake. GWEN What a lovely couple. * sigh * One day I'll be Queen of Avalon, what will my King be like? Gwen squints her eyes, looks again. The bridal couple becomes her and Drake. She shakes her head. The mannequin's original face returns. GWEN Wait... what is going on around here? QUEEN (off screen) It's alright, Darling Gwenevere. Gwen spins around. Queen Anya is standing there. GWEN (shocked) Mother! What - how -?! QUEEN You're in the Dreamfields, Dear. GWEN The Dreamfields... QUEEN Yes, a magic place where what you secretly wish for often appears. GWEN It seems so real. QUEEN If you focus on what is important you may gain great insight -'' Gwen's Sun Stone flashes. '''GWEN' (looking around) Wild magic, I can feel it! QUEEN You must be careful. The wild magic is strong, and the Dreamfields can play tricks -'' '''GWEN' What do you mean? QUEEN You may think you are living a fantasy and then... POOF! - a powerful flash of light and - with a wicked chuckle, Queen Anya transforms into her sister - Kale stands in her place! KALE (odd camera angle/forced perspective) ... you're trapped in a nightmare! Ha ha ha!!! The Crystal Mall turns dark and other worldly. Odd camera angles and forced perspective shots make this sequence look real crazy. This is now a nightmare! Magic FLASH! Kale is gone. GWEN What... Mother... Come back!! Gwen turns at the sound of Kale's cackling. KALE Is that any way to greet your Aunt? Kale is sitting in a shopping cart, on a pile of stuff, velvet gowns, sequined shawls, a tiara, jewelry, etc. GRIMM is wheeling the cart down the shopping aisle as Kale grabs more stuff off the shelves. KALE I'm doing a little shopping myself. Won't you help? With a flick of Kale's Dark Stone - POOF! Gwen is dressed in a simple sales uniform, ringing the merchandise up on a register. KALE Let's see... just a few more things... like a new jewelry box... From a nearby shelf, a magic Jewel Box floats into Kale's hands. The box magically opens before her to reveal the Crown Jewels. GWEN Huh? Merlin's Jewel Box! KALE ...and a little trinket to put in it. Kale selects a Jewel from a velvet tray on the counter. It is shaped like a little cloud. Kale holds up the Crown Jewel. KALE Oooh, I like this one. What do you think? GWEN That's a Crown Jewel! She places it in the open Jewel Box. Magic power flares out. CLOSE UP - Kale's eyes glow with purple power! Kale's dragon helmet comes alive, eyes also glowing with purple power! From somewhere off screen we hear Gwen scream. WIPE (5) EXT. HARVESTING FESTIVAL - AFTERNOON Sunstar and Thunder stand by a flower cart near the side of the dance square. Drake comes walking up. DRAKE Where's Gwenevere? Not like her to miss a party. THUNDER (vo) She needs to be rescued. DRAKE Is she in trouble? THUNDER (vo) No. DRAKE What is it? THUNDER (vo) It's a surprise. DRAKE Oh, I get it. A little game... SUNSTAR (vo) Game? DRAKE Forget about it. Like I'm supposed to come running every time she breaks a nail. SUNSTAR (vo) Gwenevere is the Princess of Avalon! It doesn't matter what she breaks! Humpf! Sunstar turns, shakes her mane at Drake and Thunder and walks off. DRAKE What....what? Thunder, are girl wolves as hard to figure out as girl girls? Thunder shrugs. CUT (6) EXT. DREAMFIELDS - DAY POV - We see a white cloud float across the sky. ANGLE ON - GWEN blinks her eyes and raises her head. She has been lying in the great field. It is empty once again. ANGLE ON - GWEN The Dreamfields. Wow! I'm going to find the Jewel of the Dreamfields! Gwen is walking through the fields again. She wanders down a path. We see the path turn into a narrow cobblestone road surrounded by trees. The road turns at the bend and Gwen follows it to: The Friendship Ring. GWEN This can't be... but it feels so real. Gwen walks into the entrance at one side of the ring. Someone is sitting on the small steps at the center of the ring. The person lifts up his head to reveal - MERLIN. GWEN Merlin?! MERLIN Gwenevere, the Circle of Friendship must continue to turn. Gwen instinctively clutches her Sun Stone. GWEN What do you mean? Merlin has his hand outstretched. MERLIN You must pass along your Sun Stone to a new youngster. GWEN No... it's not time! A sweet teen-aged, dark haired girl (young Kale) appears by Gwen's side. GIRL I can't wait to take your place and become a Jewel Rider. GWEN No... Merlin, I'm not ready... I've only just begun to learn about the Sun Stone. MERLIN (evilly) The circle must turn! The Sun Stone is magically lifted from Gwen and floats over to the young girl. GWEN This can't be real! Gwen sees that the girl wears the Dark Stone on her waist. The girl grabs the Sun Stone and it blasts a flash of magic. The Dark Stone flares with magic as well. POOF! - the girl transforms into KALE (without Dark Stone). KALE Well, what a lovely gift! Thank you, Gwenevere, I shall treasure it always! Ha ha ha!! GWEN NO! Merlin -'' Gwen turns to face Merlin but - POOF! - Merlin is transformed into Rufus. The Friendship Ring is gone replaced by a field of clouds (still a dream). The dragon wagon sits nearby. '''RUFUS' (vo) Merlin? Do I look like Merlin? TWIG (vo) You are much funnier looking. RUFUS (vo) Thank you. KALE Well, Gwen, Dear. It seems I've finally gotten the Sun Stone after all! Kale holds up the sun Stone. It glows with power. Gwen turns away from Kale to camera and an evil smile crosses her face. Gwen looks down in her hands. She holds the Dark Stone. It flashes its magic on Gwenevere! GWEN (to herself) Who needs the Sun Stone?!? Gwen holds up the Dark Stone and laughs evilly. ** COMMERCIAL BREAK ** ACT II (7) EXT. - DREAMFIELD - DAY Gwen and Kale face each other in the Dreamfields. Gwen holds something behind her back. Kale holds up the Sun Stone. GWEN The Sun Stone is tuned to me. It won't work for you. KALE In the Dreamfields the Sun Stone can work for me. Watch. Kale fires magic from the Sun Stone. The Crystal Palace magically appears in the field. Kale is transformed into the Queen (Ep. 4 art). KALE Who would make a better Queen, do you think? Gwen turns and faces Kale. GWEN Aunt Kale, aren't you missing something? Gwen holds up the Dark Stone. Kale looks down and sees her Dark Stone is gone! KALE Give that back to me!! GWEN Uh uh uh, perhaps the Dark Stone is more my style. Gwen concentrates and fires magic power from the Dark Stone. The Palace transforms into a dark palace seething with dark energy emanating from the Jewel Keep. Thorn trees fill the gardens. Queen Kale, wearing the clothes of the Queen (see Ep. 4) wanders into the gardens full of thorntrees. KALE Look at these gardens... they are so ugly! She looks at the Sun Stone. KALE The Enchanted Jewels are gifts to keep Avalon beautiful. Kale uses the Sun Stone to transform the garden back to the beautiful place it has always been, full of flowers. KALE That's the way it's supposed to work - or is it - what's happening to me? She looks down and realizes she has been using the Sun Stone. KALE It's the Sun Stone. Gwen comes marching into the garden waving around the Dark Stone. GWEN This place is outrageous. All of these horrid flowers! Gwen fires the Dark Stone and transforms everything into a thorny mess. GWEN Much better. This Dark Stone can give me what I want. Real power! WIPE FLASH! Gwen is sitting on the throne in the throne room of the Palace. The Crown Jewel of the Dreamfields magically appears floating in front of Gwen. Kale with an evil grin, walks towards Gwen. KALE Gwenevere, let your true feelings go. Think about how glorious it will be, commanding the power of the Enchanted Jewels! Kale is reaching for the Crown Jewel - ZAP! Gwen is encased in a golden glow. She looks at the Dark Stone. It flashes to the Sun Stone. Gwen looks confused. KALE Gwenevere, feel the power of the Dark Stone! Gwen now holds the Dark Stone. ZAP! Gwen is encased in a golden glow. The Sun Stone appears in her hand. The Crown Jewel disappears. The golden glow around Gwen flashes to fill the screen. WIPE (8) EXT. - DREAMFIELDS - EMPTY - DAY Gwen is sitting on the ground bathed in a golden glow. Sunstar stands in front of Gwen, her Sun Stone glowing. SUNSTAR (vo) Princess? GWEN Sunstar - oh, I had a terrible nightmare! Gwen hugs Sunstar. SUNSTAR (vo) It's all right. My Sun Stone woke you up. GWEN Where's Drake? SUNSTAR (vo) Drake's not coming. GWEN He's not? SUNSTAR (vo) Everyone's still back at the party. GWEN Oooh, that Drake! Why can't he ever do what he's supposed to?! Can you call Moondance? SUNSTAR (vo) I've tried, but the magic is too wild. GWEN I think Kale is really here. She's trying to use the dreams to find the Crown Jewel. If we work together, maybe we can take control. SUNSTAR (vo) All right. WIPE (10) EXT. - HARVESTING PARTY - DAY Tamara, Fallon (adventure outfits) and Moondance stand in front of the crystal Carriage, talking amongst themselves. FALLON Maybe Gwen went back to the Crystal Palace. TAMARA Its not like her to just leave without telling us. (Batton walks by) Batton! BATTON Yes? TAMARA Have you seen Gwen? BATTON She left. FALLON Where did she go? BATTON How should I know?! I guess leaving together was not part of our date. Batton walks off. FALLON Moondance, can you call Sunstar? Moondance's stone flashes blue/white. MOONDANCE (vo) I'm getting something but there's strong interference - It feels like wild magic. FALLON Wild magic! Can you get a fix on it? MOONDANCE (vo) I think so. FALLON Let's go! CUT (11) EXT. - DREAMFIELDS (dream sq) - DAY ANGLE ON - Throne Room of the Crystal Palace, the lighting is cold and eerie. Kale sits on the throne (back in normal Kale outfit) as Gwen comes storming in. GWEN Well, "Queen Kale," how goes your dream? KALE Gwenevere, I remember when you were a little girl, how you dressed up and pretended to be Queen. GWEN Just like you're pretending now. It's just a dream. The throne will be mine! KALE Either way, we still need that Crown Jewel and neither of us can get it alone. GWEN What do you suggest? KALE We mix the powers of the Dark Stone and the Sun Stone together. Do you think you can handle that? GWEN Do you? KALE Try me! Kale rises off the throne and squares off against Gwen. Like two gunfighters, they face each other in the throne room. Kale holds up the Dark Stone and fires - Gwen holds up the Sun Stone and fires - The two beams meet in the middle with a flash of magic power! Gwen's Sun Stone flashes in her hand changing into the Dark Stone. Kale's Dark Stone flashes in her hands, changing into the Sun Stone. GWEN (holds up Dark Stone) Being good has gotten me nowhere. It's time to take control by myself. K'ALE' (holds up sun Stone) I have always missed not being a part of the Circle of Friendship. Having friends who care about you, who love you -'' The Jewel of the Dreamfields appears in the center of the battle. '''KALE' There it is. Gwen tries to grab it, but it vanishes. It reappears across the room. Kale tries to grab it and it disappears only to reappear somewhere else. Gwen raises the Dark Stone and surrounds herself with power GWEN There is only room for one Queen, and you're looking at her. Get lost, Kale! Gwen lashes out a whip of Dark Stone power and - BLAM catches the Jewel of the Dreamfields in a Dark Stone tractor beam. Gwen walks up and is about to grab the jewel. GWEN Yes, I will rule all of Avalon! FALLON Wait, Gwen, don't do it. Tamara and Fallon are standing in the throne room. The Dreamfield Jewel vanishes. Gwen turns on her friends. GWEN (angry) What are you doing in my dream?! TAMARA It's the wild magic - this is not you! GWEN I'm sick of everyone telling me what and how I should do things. From now on, I'm in control! Gwen aims the Dark Stone at her friends. Sunstar walks in front of Tamara and Fallon. SUNSTAR (vo) Princess, it's the Dark Stone, you must fight it. GWEN Sunstar, get out of the way. SUNSTAR (vo) This is not you. You are good, not like Kale. GWEN I will be the only Queen. SUNSTAR (vo) You will be. But you could never be cold and mean. I know your heart, it is good and loving. Gwen's Dark Stone flashes, turning back and forth to the Sun Stone. GWEN I... no, this isn't right. This...is...not...me. Kindness and consideration for others, that's real power. FLASH! Gwen has the Sun Stone back. KALE Caring about me is what's important! FLASH! Kale has the Dark Stone back. The lights fill the screen - WIPE (12) EXT. - DREAMFIELDS (real fields) - DAY Gwen is there with her friends. SUNSTAR (vo) Princess... GWEN What happened? SUNSTAR (vo) You had a nightmare. GWEN Tamara, Fallon... FALLON We're here. GWEN What happened to the Dark Stone? KALE The Dark Stone is with me where it belongs. Kale stands across the field. KALE Ah, it's good to be bad again. GWEN (to her friends) We have to dream something special, together. TAMARA We need Jewel Power! GWEN By the magic of the Sun Stone! Powers up. FALLON By the magic of the Moon Stone! TAMARA By the magic of the Heart Stone! The three girls, Sunstar and Moondance stand together in a circle. Their Jewels flash magic into the sky. The background dissolves away. The Jewel Riders are standing in the Friendship Ring. TAMARA The Friendship Ring, the most important place in Avalon. The girls hold hands and with the unicorns form a Circle of Friends around the center of the Ring. GWEN/TAMARA/FALLON Friends together, friends forever! The Crown Jewel of the Dreamfields appears floating in the center of the Friendship Ring. Gwen is about to grab it - The background dissolves away! The Jewel Riders now find themselves in the courtyard of Castle Thornwood. TAMARA What's happened? KALE A wonderful improvement, don't you think? The girls concentrate - the background begins to shimmer, we see the outline of the Friendship Ring - The jewels are losing power. FALLON We can't hold it! FLASH! The background changes back to Castle Thornwood. The girls are defeated. The Crown Jewel hovers over Kale's Throne. Kale is about to grab it - KALE Yes! The courtyard transforms back to the Friendship Ring. Gwen finds herself wearing the wonderful wedding dress she saw in the bridal shop from Act I. GWEN Oh, it's beautiful. Flowers are raining down as Gwen and Drake waltz around the Ring. GWEN Drake, I never know you were such a good dancer. DRAKE You never gave me the chance to prove myself to you. You are the only one for me, Gwenevere. Kale waltzes alongside with Grimm. KALE No, fight it, Grimm! GWEN (to Drake) When I become Queen, I will need a King by my side, someone strong yet gentle, kind, and loving. DRAKE I would pledge my life for you, Gwenevere. They whirl around - past Kale waltzing with Grimm. Kale looks queasy as she tries and grab the Jewel, floating like a golden ring in a merry-go-round. She tries to fire her Dark Stone but Grimm whirls her around. The Dweasels waltz past. RUFUS (vo) Why Twig, you dance divinely! TWIG (vo) Would you care to dip? RUFUS (vo) Dip on, Dweasel toes. Twig dips and Rufus falls on his back. BONK! Twig continues on by himself. ANGLE ON - Gwen and Drake stand holding hands, facing each other in the center of the ring. DRAKE Gwenevere, my Queen. GWEN Drake -'' '''DRAKE' (pulls her close) Yes, you know it was always meant to be. Drake opens his hand to reveal a Ring. Drake holds up the ring - it floats up - FLASH! - The Crown Jewel - Kale waltzes by with Grimm. KALE No - that's my Jewel! Kale waltzes over - is about to grab it - but - sees Gwen, Drake, Fallon, Moondance, Tamara, Sunstar - friends to the end. KALE (steps back) It's out of my reach. Gwen grabs the Crown Jewel. It is real! She quickly takes out the key from her belt and touches it to the jewel. FLASH - The jewel box appears - She nestles the jewel inside the box. The Jewel Box disappears. There is a warm glow and Merlin appears. MERLIN The Jewel of the Dreamfields is a very special Crown Jewel. It represents the magic of love, something so fragile yet as strong as all time. My children, if you have love in your hearts, you have the power to accomplish your dreams. GWEN Merlin, is this real? MERLIN As real as the friends who love you, Princess. Merlin fades out. The Friendship Ring disappears. Gwen, Fallon, Tamara, Sunstar, and Moondance are back in the Great Plains. It is a crystal clear late afternoon day. Kale sits in her wagon, brooding. GWEN Aunt Kale - You could have taken the Crown Jewel but something stopped you. KALE That is the most horrible thing I've ever heard. GWEN There is good inside of you and some day, it will overcome the bad things you feel. KALE Well, that some day is a long ways away! Take us out of here, Grimm! The dragon wagon takes off. Gwen turns and sees her friends standing there. GWEN All right, whose dream was that? DRAKE (off screen) *SNORE* The girls and unicorns turn and see Drake sleeping on the side of the hill. Thunder shrugs. DRAKE wakes up. He notices everyone staring at him. DRAKE It was just a dream, wasn't it? GWEN Just a dream. But a lovely one just the same, don't you think? DRAKE Ahh -'' '''GWEN' Why Drake, you're blushing. Drake smiles. The girls share a group hug with the unicorns, Drake and Thunder in the middle. BATTON (off screen) Gwenevere, Gwenevere.. thank goodness I found you. Batton comes riding in on his horse. BATTON Do you know how it looks, me dancing all by myself? DRAKE Pretty awful, I'll bet. The girls all pull Batton off his high horse and hug him. Drake shakes Batton's hand. DRAKE Batton, old chap, put 'er there! BATTON What's going on here. Are we all dreaming? GWEN More than you know. FADE OUT.Category:First season Category:Scripts